Five And The Black Shadows
by RinAmane0913
Summary: The five are together once more. They meet a new friend and enjoy their holidays..but not for long. What will the Five do when their new friend is targeted by an unknown group of people who seem to be the same people who killed her parents. Note: It might go slightly astray from Blyton's original story. Slight Romance included. Rated T for now. Please review.
1. Getting together

_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **This is my first FAMOUS FIVE fanfic, so I don't know if you would like it... so please review (no flames please)!**_

 _ **" text in double quotes are people speaking "**_

 _ **' text in single quotes are thoughts'**_

* * *

A sudden jerk woke Julian from his daydreams. He was sitting in the train compartment, waiting to meet his siblings. It had been two years since he joined St. Petersburg University, and this was the first time he had actually come home. He got up and took his suitcases off the train. He looked around and saw that there weren't many people in the station.

...

"Hey Ju! " Dick's voice broke his train of thoughts. "Over here Julian!" Shouted Anne. Julian turned and smiled at his siblings. He was now a grown boy and was very happy to see his family. Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin too were there. He smiled and went towards them.

"It's been so long Aunt Fanny, Uncle Quentin. " Julian said as he was hugged by his Aunt. A lot of quick exchanges happened.

"Charl!" Shouted a small girl. Julian turned to look at her. She wore a small pink woolen coat with a creme beret on her short, wavy black hair. A woman with similar black hair hushed her. "Don't be so loud Marie." Said a tall blond man. He was heavily-built and had a stern expression on his face. "Now, now Ralph.. don't be irritated, we were late to arrive here.. poor Lotte must be looking for us! " the woman said. The Five immediately liked her and we're amused by the queer family.

Aunt Fanny went up to them, " Good afternoon, I am Fanny Kirrin. That is my husband, Prof. Quentin Kirrin. These are my children. I have lived here long but I have not seen you here.. are you new? " the woman smiled, "Yes, we are living near the Kirrin Cottage. We just shifted there last month. I am Clare Smith and that's my husband, Prof. Raphael. This is my daughter, Marie-Ann Smith. We were waiting for our niece. It will be her first holidays with us in a place other than London.." Clare smiled. She was likeable indeed.

"Aunt Clare! Uncle Ralph! Ann! How are you all?!" A girl with peach-brown hair shouted. She quickly ran towards them and was tackled into a hug by Marie-Ann. She laughed, " Auntie , you said that you hadn't seen the neighbours yet. But you have already made friends. And Uncle, you seem very happy! Is it because of me or your new friends? Ann, get off me, please!" She was a unique girl Anne noticed. She wore a hooded jacket and a woolen skirt. She had a scarf which held her unnatural coloured hair in place. Anne went and helped her up. She smiled and said, " Thank you! I am Charlotte Smith, but everyone calls me Charl. Only my Aunt and Uncle call me Lotte." Anne couldn't help but like Charlotte, " I am Anne, and those are my brothers - Julian and Dick. That is my cousin Georgina, but she likes to be called George. We are neighbours it seems." Dick smiled and asked, " If you are coming here from London then you must have seen my brother! Ju, do you remember her?" Julian looked thoughtful, "Wait you're the guy who sat opposite me in the Paddington train! So your name is Julian.. well nice to meet you!" Charlotte said.

...

"So.. Ju, you had been staring at Charlotte a lot, you know.. maybe.." Dick started with a sly grin. "Stop it, Dick! I was not staring!" Julian retorted. Aunt Fanny laughed. " But no matter what you say, they are quite an attractive family. The husband's a scientist and Quentin seems to like him too! Clare is quite a dear and her daughter is most interesting! But the niece- Charlotte, oh my, such a pretty thing! Her eyes were such a beautiful blue.. If you stare at them you would feel like as if you were drowning in clear sea water." " And her hair was so pretty! What a different colour - a peachy- brown! And she has such a great personality. Oh I like her lots! " Anne said. " Well, why don't we have a nice tea- time party?" George said. " Let's invite them over.. We can have tea in the garden and it will be fun!" "George, this is the first time you wanted someone to come over! "Aunt Fanny exclaimed. " I liked that Charlotte, and even Marie-Ann and Mrs. Smith. Even Timmy did. So, why not?" Julian laughed, "Good old George! "

...

"Hey Charl! " Julian called out. Luckily, Julian's windows was just opposite that of Charl's. " Yes Julian! " Charl answered. Julian grinned. " Well, we were planning to ask you and your family to come over for tea tomorrow. What do you say? " Charlotte sat on the windowsill, " We would love to! But please let us help you out too! Say, shall me and my Aunt come over early so that we can help.. maybe at three!? " Julian smiled, ' Seeing her before tea is better! ' "Okay!" Charl smiled and said bye to Julian, and ran down to say her Aunt of her conversation with Julian. Julian too did the same.

* * *

 _ **So.. that's all for chapter one. I know that a few things are changed in the fanfic. And nothing mentioned here (by me) exists in real life.**_

 _ **Bye bye! Please review!**_


	2. Tea Time

_**Hello , so here's the second chapter.**_

 _ **But before that.. just for your notice, I am not really acquainted with the British cultures and lands.. my experience is only from books by Enid Blyton and Agatha Christie. Please bear with me.**_

* * *

" Hello Ann! " Said Anne, to the small child clad in a beige sweater. Ann looked up at Anne and smiled, "Hello! Did you see Meow-meow?" She asked. "Meow-meow?"George said, amused as she saw Marie-Ann search for something under a small rock.

...

"Woof, woof! !" Everyone turned towards the road. Dick was surprised to see Charlotte cycle towards them with a big dog behind her. "Hallo Dick! " she said. She slowed down and parked her cycle near the gate. The dog too followed her and bounded around her. "I didn't know you had a dog?" Julian asked. Charlotte giggled, " This is Lyra, my dad's dog. She was here itself. Living in the forest behind my house. " Lyra barked and sat on the ground. She held a paw up towards Julian as if to say 'hello, let's shake hands'. Julian grinned and shook her paw, so did the others. Timmy was rather curious of the brown dog. He went and nudged her. Lyra barked and nudged him, then the two ran around, Playing.

"Charl.. did you see Meow-meow? " Marie-Ann asked. " Wait, I will call her." Charlotte answered. She noticed the Four's confused expressions and giggled, " Cooooo! Mia , come here!" She looked towards the door. A small cat with white fur and green eyes appeared. She sauntered to Charlotte and meowed. Anne looked at her with interest. "This is Mia, my mother's pet cat." Charlotte said, as she saw Marie-Ann chase Mia. "Don't go to far Ann!" Dick shouted. "Don't worry, Mia will take care of her.." said Charlotte.

...

"Hallo! We're here to help! " Said Aunt Clare. She was carrying a small basket of freshly picked strawberries, and Charlotte carried a bag of some sort of sweets. Aunt Fanny and Joanna welcomed them. "Where are the others..?" Charlotte asked. " Out to the island, of course! " Joanna said. Seeing Charlotte's and Clare's confused expressions, Fanny explained, " George owns it. It is part of the Kirrin Cottage. " Nodding, Clare followed Fanny into the kitchen.

"I'll help in cooking. " said Charlotte. Joanna looked at her in surprise, "What would you cook?" "Oh, she can cook loads! But her Meatloaf and Lemon tarts are simply marvellous! " Aunt Clare exclaimed. "And I plan to make those!" Charlotte answered. Aunt Fanny nodded approvingly, she loved her neighbours!

...

"Oh, Aunt Fanny! The food is simply marvellous!" Exclaimed Dick. George nodded, agreeing with him. "Fanny, today's tea is just outstanding! How did you make it!?" Uncle Quentin asked. He and Uncle Ralph were forced to attend the tea-party. Joanna and Aunt Fanny laughed, "Oh my, well Quentin, I didn't make the tea! It was Clare who made such delicious tea and scones." " And we didn't do much! Charlotte was such a dear.. she helped me cook almost all the dishes! " Joanna finished. Clare blushed and Charlotte grinned, " I would say that it was more of your recipes that deserve the credit, they are simply delicious! " Charlotte said.

"Mother, I loved the Meatloaf, so did Tim!" " Not only you George, I believe everyone did!" Julian exclaimed. Aunt Fanny smiled, "Well, it seems that the credit for the Meatloaf and the tarts should go to Lotte, dear, don't hide your face!" Charlotte blushed red when everyone praised her cooking. Anne went and asked her to teach her cooking. Everyone laughed at Charlotte stuttering to answer her

..

" So Charl, where are your Parents? You don't talk much about them..." Anne asked. The 'kids' were strolling along the beach with their pets following them. Charlotte smiled, " Well.. my parents died when I was six. We were going to shift our house, and had come to Kirrin Bay..." The others kept quiet, Anne was about to say sorry, " It's alright, many have asked me this.. and it doesn't hurt that much... after all, Aunt Clare and Uncle Ralph are there for me. And I got to meet new friends as well.." she looked up towards the sky, I'd the five weren't standing close to her, they wouldn't have seen the longing expression in her eyes.

* * *

 ** _I am sorry for the delay, due to some issues my exams have been postponed. I won't post any more chapters until next week. Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3- Author's note

**Author's Note**

 _Please read carefully_

* * *

This is to inform you all that I will be changing my account in a short while. I will repost all the stories which I have posted till date and I hope that my dear viewers continue to read them and support me.

My new account will be **RinAmane0921**. I hope to have your constant support.

Thank you.

Regards,

RinAmane0913


End file.
